A Hero's Fate
by Gappy Phoenix Person
Summary: It had ended but not without a cost, the city of Fuyuki was no more. It seemed there would not be anymore unnecesary killings for a vessel that grants corrupted wishes. And yet, we live in a world where the supernatural is normal, but... is it really? After all, the Hero Society doesn't know of their existance. And when they do... no hero will be able to save all of us.- SSN
1. Chapter 1:The Day When Heroes Failed

**Chapter 1: The Day When Heroes Failed**

There was hell... nothing but hell itself on earth.

A child woke up from his unconsciousness inside his burning house, he instinctively called for someone in the house, yet no one responded, only echoes that returned to him like in a big cave. There was nothing at his home... just emptiness being burned with some figures laying on the ground, one female and one male.

The boy didn't knew what to do, his instincts told him to run and leave, yet he assumed they were close to him and couldn't leave them behind.

Before he could have made a choice, a weakened figure with a cool disguise broke down the main entrance door. The figure coughed before asking.

"Hey! Is anyone in here!?" But the figure wouldn't be satisfied without an answer, he would search quickly if there was someone in there. He scouted quickly the house and found on the kitchen a boy standing while having his back facing the figure.

"Hey kid! You and your-" He stopped a moment as he saw the cremated adult silhouettes on the floor and quickly dragged the young red haired boy out of the house.

"I'm sorry, but please don't look back! I need your eyes on the front moving forward!" The figure said while they exited the house.

The boy, with fear, ran away with his savior, yet they merely ran a couple hundred of meters, when the man in a costume vomited on the floor in front of him. It was blood, a lot of blood seeped from that man's mouth as he collapsed to the floor.

"Ugh! ...It-seems-l-like-I-c-an't m-move a-n-y-more. Pl-e-a-s-e kid, ke-ep mo-vi-ng f-or..." And with that, the hero was silenced.

There wasn't any sense about what was happening, there was pure chaos, confusion, dread and despair on the streets. The air felt heavy and the streets felt like an infernal oven, but even so. The child with no guide decided to move forward and tried not to look behind. Yet he knew that he wasn't blind to the onward near future of suffering.

People on the streets were dying, many were scorched, others fell like the man in disguise, explosions decimated countless individuals, and some went into insanity and either took other's life along with their own or just surrendered.

And the saddest thing that could be seen on that night, was how other people on costumes tried their best to save others, with some supernatural abilities they tried to run with the civilians, others tried to slow the fires. And yet they also collapsed defending the others, each and every savior fell to the ground succumbing to a curse they were not aware of. Innocent ones died on their hands, and so they grieved and fell into despair.

The boy also felt on the bottom of his heart the need to stop his escapade and succumb so he can have peace, yet he strived forward with a dying flame turning into embers. But while that flame was still ignited he would strive on forward and survive this nightmare and not fall into the cruel evil of reality, known as despair.

He wanted to help others, but his instincts told him not to do so and he despised it, to let others die while they tried so hard and here he was. Running away, only looking forward and ignoring the rest of the world while he tried to keep all the heavy and suffocating air on his lungs.

Some good persons also tried to help him, and still the result was the same. The evils of the world killed everyone and yet he still hardly lived on as a dead man walking, but he was no man, but a child.

He survived with no food, no water, no sleep, no fresh air, nothing but hell straddling with him.

And finally... as the fate of the others, he couldn't move any longer, and yet, he was almost out of that hell. Not because he could feel the afterlife on the palm of his hands while he raised his hands on to the blackest of clouds. But he finally could breath, clean air...

Even if it were just a couple of days of non-stopping survival, it felt like years since he finally could draw breath without his lungs giving out. Yet... he couldn't move on forward... But why would he? There was nothing to strive for a living, even if he was just a junior, he knew that he had lost everything. There was no reason to be alive for any more time, and yet he still had the resolve to keep on moving forward back to the city. He questioned himself why. He questioned if he could have tried to help someone and get them out of there like he did.

And yet, no clear resolve came to his mind, the child who has forgotten who he was only knew something. He was going to die here and now, what may have given him some comfort was that he would finally have some rest... yeah, closing his eyes didn't seemed like a bad idea after all.

And with mid closed eyes, two hands clasped on his hand that almost fell down, making the child eyes widen for a bit while he heard someone's cries of happiness.

"He's alive!...He's alive!...He's alive!" The man screamed with joy, reflecting a big smile with some tears running down his cheeks, and finally, rain started pouring down from the black sky.

"I am... so glad I found you... even by saving one person!" The man raised the hand of the child to his cheek and felt relieved. Before the child fell into consciousness he said to himself.

 _'I wish I could smile like that…'_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"People please calm down! He still needs to rest and you are disturbing other patients!" A nurse claimed while the mass media still tried to get an opportunity for the truth. In fact, it was speculated that the red haired child and another adult were the only survivors of 'Fuyuki's Tragedy', no one seemed to know the specific details about the terrorists but there were only a few speculations of a long planned villain terrorist attack. One that showed the world how powerful those on the evil side could be, because Fuyuki was nothing but a wasteland with such dangerous chemicals that no one with a Resistance-type quirk could even come near without getting fatally sick.

Right now, the child was located on the hospital of Musutafu. He indeed, was still resting in the hospital, since he woke up only one day after the incident. His doctor was really surprised, since he had predicted that the child may have never woken up considering the circumstances of the tragedy.

Maybe it was because the boy possessed a powerful healing quirk, he asked the red haired boy his name and quirk, obviously, he wouldn't ask him about his relatives just yet. Even if he must do so, he wanted to give the boy some time to think about what happened so that the blow may not be so impactful.

Some days passed by and the amnesiac was almost at top condition that finally the hospital allowed only one opportunity to interview the boy. However, the boy must be kept in observation, for any unexpected event, and also, because the blood exams to determine his quirk were almost ready. Maybe that could determine who the child was.

There was a big guest room in the hospital, it was similar to a recreational area where the patients could either walk or have recreational activities. It was like a garden with a children's playground, some benches and the illumination was natural as the roof was made of glass in that specific area.

The golden eyed boy sat on one of the benches with a hero accompanying him while in front of them there was the collection of mass media. Cameras, photographers, and there was quite the crowd of people, consisting mostly of common expectators and reporters.

The hero sitting next to him is someone who the world admired the most and represented a symbol. The Symbol of Hope.

" **Hi, good afternoon to everyone, All Might is on the air. Maybe some of the viewers still don't know about the situation we are going to talk about right now, but surely most of you know what tragedy was bestowed upon the citizens of Fuyuki, I grieve for the families and friends from the fallen citizens and heroes that tried to overcome the incident. However not everything is lost! Right now we have a child here, who had the will to overcome everything on his path! Of course we asked him if we could interview him."** The symbol of hope sweatdropped as he repeated 'him' twice, he should ask him about his name after all, and while he was on his thoughts, the survivor nodded after All Might said that last sentence.

 **"Hey, my boy. What's your name"** At this point the world attention was focused on the boy.

"Sorry if this may be uncomfortable to everyone, but I don't remember my actual name." This caused the public to mutter themselves in disdain, yet soon enough they returned their attention to the boy as one of the reporters asked a question.

"Excuse me, I know this may be tough for me to ask but. What exactly happened on Fuyuki? We would be grateful if you could cover some of the facts of the incident." The majority of the people were giving the bad eye to the woman, since it was really too soon to ask bluntly about it.

"Please everyone, it's alright, there is no need to be mad with her." He said with a sly smile. Finally the boy started to tell his tale.

"The only memories I have is me waking up in a house, I presume it was where I was living. The house was on fire and I didn't knew how to react in that situation, I saw some dark silhouettes on the kitchen and if they were my parents...well I can't remember them exactly. Then someone with a costume, came to save me and told me we should get out of there. However, he looked very tired and sick, yet he took me out of there. We ran some miles away from the house and he always repeated that I shouldn't look back-"

"What happened to the hero that rescued you?!"Another reporter exclaimed while nearing his microphone to the child.

"He died... we were so far away from any harmful things but I don't really know what made him fall. But I think it was some sort of effect on the smoke? I can't recall everything, so please forgive me." He lowered his head, causing pity among the public.

 **"Can you continue?"** The Symbol of hope asked.

"Before he died, he encouraged me to keep walking forward and never look back, and some part of me agreed strongly with him, as if whatever was on my back would simply make me disappear. So I kept moving forward. And still, I regret not helping people that were begging to me... and there were other heroes that looked at me and tried to come to save me but it always ended in the same way like the past hero. It was very hard to breathe and it was so hot that I don't exactly know what time it was, or where I was." At this point some people had tears in their eyes, showing genuine concern to the people. Then, a patient from the hospital raised his hand and asked.

"How did you survived then?" At this comment the red haired boy raised his head, remembering that vivid memory that would likely stay on his head his entire life, no matter the circumstances. And he looked nostalgic.

"I think, I actually died there... I was on a street that I think was almost connected to the main road, and even if I somehow managed to exit the city, my body couldn't move anymore and I fell to the ground. It was raining and I felt relieved to feel something fresh like that. But still I died that night... but there was one man, he had no costume, but a businessman suit, I had my hand raised to the sky and before it fell, I remember that man grabbing it and crying with happiness he shouted 'he is alive' countless times. And before I closed my eyes, I said to myself 'I want to smile like that one day'."

At this point, every reporter, patient, doctor, television viewer, everyone who was present in a way couldn't hold their tears anymore. And that day, All Might's smile was almost erased from his face on that moment, as he couldn't feel more empathy for the boy that he already had, but yet, he felt that his dream was coming closer. Because a civilian managed to rescue the boy, and in the most despaired moments of their lives, the savior of the child brought him a smile so big that even at the child's death door made him wish to smile, and so he couldn't surrender to smile in that touching moment, as he felt he would betray his dream.

 **"Such hope..."** All Might murmured in admiration. In that moment, a crying but yet exhilarated reporter asked a question.

"And where is the man that saved you?" The reporter asked.

"After fainting, I just remember waking up in the hospital, so I don't know what happened to him."

That was the final answer of the day, as the streaming time has already achieved their time limit, and there was nothing else they could ask the boy. He already explained his experience about the catastrophe, and not just Japan, but the entire world would know what happened. So every hero may gain the incentive to never permit such a villainous attempt to be successful ever again.

 **"Thank you for viewing this until the end everyone, we shall not let the example of this young boy waste in vain and let us forge a stronger resolution. To prevent the same disaster like Fuyuki, we should do more than our 100%. All Might is out! PLUS ULTRA!** "

"And that cuts it chief." Said the cameramen, with this, every media worker began to return to their work places or their homes if they had a short leave, leaving only the patients, but All Might stayed.

 **"My boy, it pains me what you had to suffer, no one should need to pass something like that to anyone ever again, I am sorry for not being there."** The mighty hero bowed his head in shame. The red haired nervously almost exclaimed something yet All Might continued.

 **"However, nothing will be in vain from now on! You showed every person to the world; civilian, pro-hero, trainee, hero aspirants, children, everyone! To give their everything. Also, if you happen to encounter your savior, thank him not because he saved your life. But because both of you managed to 'save' this world!"**

"But how? Neither him or I helpe-"

 **"You are wrong my boy, you see people on this current times started to walk down the wrong path, they became villains, and I am sure most likely that within that hour of streaming, there was at least a couple hundred people that reviewed what they were becoming, and there are more that are repenting for their wrong doings and even more people will aspire to be heroes... all of that is thanks to your persisting hope that was fueled by that smile."** While saying this All Might gave the child a comforting hug. The boy returned it back to him.

 **"I hope that you can follow any dream you may have on the future. Be good and don't be a stranger! Goodbye!"** And at last the Symbol of Hope departed.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Twenty four hours later, a curious looking boy and his mother came to the room to see the orphaned child. Her son, Midoriya Izuku felt so motivated with the story that he wanted to visit the golden eyed boy. He begged to Inko, his mother, to arrange a short visit. The mother was hesitant but at last she decided it would be a good idea. She decided to cook some katsudon, Izuku seemed to love it and it could be a nice present for the boy.

Even though Izuku admired so much heroes like All Might, this was the first ordinary person that inspired Izuku that she couldn't say no to her little boy. And also... she was starting to show doubts about her son's quirk development, not sign of a physical alteration was apparent on him, no sign of breathing fire nor her minor magnetic powers. She went with Izuku to the doctor so he could do various checkups to the boy and analyze any quirk development, which all results came null but they told her that she still needs to have hope. Izuku at least had another year to manifest his quirk because not every child of 4 years old could develop their quirks at that age, it was at least certified that children had until their 6 years to develop their quirk fully.

However, even if she wanted a true happy life for her dear son, and to see him accomplish the dream to be a hero, she maintained a bit of realism. Yet, the positive fact about this visit is that if worst comes to worse, Izuku may recover faster considering that this child could be equal or somehow close to her son, lacking a distinctive quirk. She hoped that she wouldn't be completely wrong.

But nothing could go wrong, maybe that boy would be one of her son's closest friends in the future!

"Mooooooooooom! Let's go already!" Izuku was at the door and as always, he was bringing his All Might toy with him, even though, her son claimed it to be an action figure, something she couldn't see the difference in.

"Ara, don't be so impatient Izuku, I am done already!" She smiled at him and in short moments, they exited their house taking the metro. On the travel, her son got a bit more quiet. Even though he was really excited to go and visit the boy. Izuku was a really shy child, he still had a smile, but he was shaking with a lot of people around them on the train station, his posture right now would be compared to that of a creepy handmade wooden attraction park figurine. Some people eyed him curiously and other children were intrigued in the wrong way. He did held on to his mother making him calmer. It had passed around fifteen minutes before they arrived to the next train station, Musutafu was quite a big city, and curiously there were districts that focused on particular things like restaurants, entertainment districts, sort of that.

Another fifteen minutes of pure walking and finally they had managed to arrive at the hospital, Izuku's excitement could be seen all over the place even though he tried to not make a ruckus.

"Excuse me, is it possible that we can visit the red haired boy? The one that was on live streaming around 3 days ago?" Inko asked one of the receptionists.

"Oh! Are you related to him somehow?" The nurse asked with hope.

"Actually no, but me and my son wanted to give him a get well gift." She checked on her computer if there was time for visits.

"I have heard he will be lifted off the hospital pretty soon, it's miraculous that he has healed in a very short amount of time, and rumors goes that he doesn't have a quirk." She whispered in the last part, this surprised both Midoriya's, Izuku excitement grew. Even though the other boy wasn't a pro hero, the hero fan admired the one of his same peer, also, he wanted the other boy to get well soon, but now that he heard that he was mostly healthy made the messy haired boy exhale in relief and empathy.

"Let me just get the clear from my superior and I'll inform you in a moment." She picked up the phone.

At the same moment a man in black came and was attended by another secretary.

"I would like to visit the red haired boy if he is available today."

"Is there a specific reason to visit him? Are you related to him, perhaps just a visitor, or any 'official business'.

"Something sorting like that" He said with a smile showing a folder and delivering it to the boy.

The nurse checked on her computer.

"Well if you are willing to wait three hours I think you should be able to deal any sort of business with the boy." The man smiled and thanked the nurse and almost before he went to find somewhere to sit. A group of doctors where walking rapidly.

"This is unbelievable! The boy may not have a quirk but this is something else!"

"You really think that there is something inside the boy that is healing him?! It sounds too farfetched."

"And what test showed you that evidence?" One of them asked

"It wasn't only one test but a lot of tests that we made, this could make a revolution on medicine and possibly even on most science appliances!"

"First we must discuss it somewhere in private, this is something rather big and maybe we are just making a fuss about a quirk obtained by artificial means" This time the voice was from a chibi old lady.

"No artificial quirk would be like this." The first doctor that started the conversation gave her the papers, and in quick analysis the little doctor was very surprised.

"We must gather every doctor, now." They said while departing, Izuku peeked into the conversation and he was intrigued but unable to understand very well, since they talked vaguely and he couldn't fanthom some of the words. He was just a 4 year old after all. Yet the man in black took almost immediate action and was walking towards the direction. A nurse watched him to go into the "employee's only" part of the hospital, a couple of nurses interrupted him.

"Excuse me sir, but this is not on the reach of visitors, please return to the visitors' area." They asked politely.

"Sorry I think I may have lost my way." But strangely enough he just said another couple of words that Izuku couldn't hear and then the nurses were in a trance. Including everyone that was near or looked towards him. Then he continued on his way and in just some seconds, it seemed that everyone, even the nurses that tried to stop him forgot about the minor inconvenience.

However, Midoriya, was not afflicted by whatever trick the man in black did. And that made him conflicted on two aspects: The fact that he wanted to understand what happened, and the fact that he didn't knew if the person was a villain.

"Mom?! D-did you saw w-what h-happened?! We need to call a hero!...Mom?!" Izuku's mom was spacing out, the hero fan shaked her until she woke up from her trance.

"Mhm? What's the matter Izuku, it looks like you saw a ghost." his mom asked worriedly.

"The man in black! He went to a part were people that aren't doctors shouldn't go! We need to call a hero!" Izuku exclaimed and pointed at the last direction where the man went.

"Izuku, first of all it is kind of rude to point fingers to someone." Referring to a worker that was in the way of the sign of "only authorized personnel". "And also a man in black? Aren't you sure you are day dreaming Izuku?" Her son would have found courage to make her believe him. However people directed 'weird´ looks towards him and made him lose confidence.

"Don't mind them dearie. It's alright, nothing but your imagination." Izuku nodded.

"Midoriya Inko, you have clearance to visit the boy." The nurse that attended them advised them.

"Oh yeah! We were going to visit the boy, I think he would enjoy our visit." Her son's smile grew and made him forget about the incident momentarily. And finally they made their way to the room 139. Before entering, Inko knocked the door.

"Excuse me, can we come in?"

"Ah! Yes, please come in and make yourselves comfortable." An elderly voice said while opening the door from the other side. It was a doctor.

"However, I'll advise you that you only have thirty minutes before you must retire, there is another visitor who made an appointment after you."

"Thank you we will keep that in mind."

The red haired boy turned his head towards the door, there had been a lot of people who came to visit him, most of them left him presents, others wanted to talk to the boy, and there had been people that, in sympathy, took the adoption to try to adopt him. Of course, it was the choice of the boy even though there were legal procedures that must take in place before committing adoption.

Without notice, the 6 year old approached timidly towards the red haired.

"Hi, its nice to meet you, I am Inko and this is my son Izuku, I hope you can tag along, also I brought you something to eat, the doctor gave me the clear so you can eat it without anything to worry." The boy eyed the bento box while it was being opened, showing that it was Katsudon.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Inko." He accepted the food and with the chopsticks in his hand, he took a medium sample and gave it a bite.

"H-how is it?!" Izuku asked with excitement and shyness at the same time, even though it wasn't him who prepared it. It was because-

"It's so delicious!" The red haired said with a very content smile, he wanted to gobble it but he didn't want to shame himself showing he didn't had any manners, but still he ate it fast.

"Ain't it right?! Mommy makes the best Katsudon ever!" Little Izuku exclaimed in joy completely forgetting about his shyness. And the red haired savored his food.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Inko, you sure are very skilled at cooking."

"I only know how to cook some recipes it's not a big deal, also what is your name? I feel a bit bad not knowing how to call you." The mother said while sweat dropping, it maybe isn't a good thing to ask, considering his situation, but maybe he remembered.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Inko, I still can't remember my name" Or not…

"Well then, I think I have a good name for you!" The four year old said in huge excitement, the red haired looked him curiously.

"I think Shirou is a very cool name for you!" He pointed to the boy and almost his mother quickly put down his arm.

"Izuku! Remember that pointing to people is rude!" And at the same moment the red haired asked.

"Why Shirou?" The hero fan then got quite timid.

"A-ah well, I just t-t-thought about the hero 'White Fang', h-he is very c-cool. And to me you are a very c-cool person!" And even in timidness the bushy haired one smiled excitedly. For a moment the red-haired boy made a pose of consideration closing his eyes and putting his right hand on his chin as if he was in deep thought. A moment passed and the red haired boy spoke.

"Shirou….. I liked the sound of that!" The survivors smiled heartedly, and so it made Izuku smile wider.

"Ya hoo! I'm glad you liked it. Oh oh! Can I also ask what your quirk is?!"

"Sorry I don't remember that too." Shirou smiled nervously.

"A-ah! S-s-sorry!I didn't took consideration of that!" Izuku apologized so quickly that his mother couldn't help but smile.

"However, once I rediscover it, you will be the first to know of it! The boy smiled again, however before Izuku could comment anything else, a nurse arrived.

"Are you the Midoriyas? Sorry but your visit time is up, there is another person that would like to talk about something really important." Izuku got sad, but then he got a marvelous idea. He approached to the other boy and gave him his most precious treasure.

The All-Might action figure.

"I want you to stay with this! You probably need it more than I do, and remember no matter the circumstances! All-Might will be there and assure you that 'everything is alright, I have come here'." The boy almost imitated the quote.

"Izuku let's get going we must not delay the other person." His mother said with a smile, proud that her child made such emphatic act.

"Coming mom!" And when Shirou was left alone, he could do nothing but smile with the gift that he had received.

However that wasn't the end of the day as the same man in black met the Midoriya's.

Izuku became alarmed and before he could do something. The man said some words and calmed Izuku, his mother was lost in the small trance, yet the boy wasn't fazed which is something that gained the man surprise.

"Hey little boy, you remember who I am?" He asked with an amicable smile.

"Yeah… you are the same man in black that was on the waiting room." The child calmly said, another surprise.

"Do you remember what I did?" He asked with a smile, however with worrysome thoughts.

"Yeah, like you hypnotized people… but I don't remember why. Do you have a problem with your quirk sir?" This brought relief yet curiosity at the same time.

"Yeah, I forgot that if I say some words I tend to hypnotize people, but can you tell me how you are not in confusion like your mother? Do you perhaps have a resistance quirk?" The man lied and asked, and brought Izuku a smile.

"Wait! Those that mean that my quirk has manifested now?! I can't believe it! It's like magic!" Oh, if the boy knew…. but he is surprised, both of these people aren't aware and yet the child resistances had no other explanation but 'that'. Still they really didn't need to know.

"Uuh, Izuku lets go home. Excuse us sir." The mother said bowing her head, a gesture which the man returned. At last the family of two were gone. And while this chat happened, the medical results of Shirou on the lab were discussed

The doctors, surprisingly, didn't found a quirk on the boy. It is a miracle that he managed to heal himself so quickly in such a short period of time, yet, the tests proved that at the very least he had a more powerful recovery than the common person. Maybe the tests were wrong, and he may have a minor quirk. 'They would leave that be as it is.'

The red haired child was expected to be prepared for shore leave, meaning that he would be heading to an orphanage. However, Kiritsugu was there in the boy's room. The nurse allowed the adult to see him and she left the room.

The red haired boy's eyes widened as he recognized who this person was.

"Hi, even if it's too soon I'll be blunt about this. You can come with me, a man you barely know or you can go to the orphanage and wait for a family to adopt you. So what do you choose?" The man in black said with a smile.

The child was astounded by the question, but then he changed into the same reflexive poise that he did earlier so he could give a sense of suspense to his hero. He looked away slightly to the right but opened his left eye and made eye contact with the business man. Finally, he pointed his finger at him. This brought a big smile to the person in question.

"That's good, I'll confirm the solicitation right away!" He said with excitement, however before he did any of that he revealed something to the boy.

"Oh hey, do you want to know a secret of mine?" Shirou grew curious, maybe he was being adopted by a pro hero that pretended to be a civilian.

"What is it?" He asked and the answer wasn't what he actually was expecting. With no one there to hear them, Kiritsugu smiled and revealed himself.

"I am a magician."

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **A/N**

 **Hi! This actually is my second story, and for my eldest followers of my previous fic. I am back. Those that know me may see this, I AM BACK BITCHES. Also for the new ones. Welcome :)**

 **Also I want to make some points clear which are the following:**

 **1.- I know that some people are confused about how the Moonlit World exists in a world where almost all supernatural is viewed as normal? How the magi society deals with modern hero society? The answer is on the following chapter ;)**

 **2.- This fic even though as it may appear to be focused on Shirou as the main protagonist. He isn't. However I will not deny he will be a key character in certain parts of this story. (I do invite people to give some love to MHA and Shirou being a main character, also you may take this as a petition.)**

 **3.- What happened to the Holy Grail? Same answer as the first point ;)**

 **4.- I will also tell you that this fic will not be solely contained on the Fate franchise. But the Nasuverse as a whole. Expect some of the elements of the Nasuverse here.**

 **5.- Also, those who knew me from the past may remember that once I wanted a Harem with the MP. Welp, this story will not have that, there will be only pairings only.**

 **And with that, I cleared the important points. Also if you have any question PM me or comment it on the reviews. I accept constructive criticism, suggestions about my writing etc. Hate comments as I would call them will be ignored.**

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope I keep seeing you on this.**


	2. Chapter 2:It All Started With A Wolf

**Chapter 2: It All Started With A Wolf In Sheep Clothing**

 _ **(Emiya Household)**_

Kiritsugu couldn't believe the one thing that had occurred in his life- Sure his line of work demanded him to adapt to any situation-but this was plain ridiculous! The magus killer remembered this eastern-style house that was in decaying conditions, in the past it had been a house of great significance but at the period of the 4th Holy Grail War it was nothing but a discarded piece of history. In fact, there was a demolition ordered that dictated the destruction of the property. And of course Kiritsugu couldn't ignore such a great short-term refugee that would be useful for the war. Aside from considering its strategic value, Kiritsugu admitted that to him it was a shame that such beautiful home would disappear, and indeed, it disappeared at the end of the war with the black mud igniting and consuming everything in the city.

However, he didn't expected that somehow there existed an exact replica here in Musutafu… The magus killer made sure that the house was somehow related to the one that was located in Fuyuki in some way and in one way or another, it did, with the claim that it used to be a house to a noble family of Japan, way back in the 1800s. Though, in reality, it didn't matter if there was a logical explanation, no matter how, he wanted to blame Zelretch and his trickeries for this, since it was too… coincidental.

Still, in time, the family of two established themselves in the house, everything was going quite well, there were rare occasions were a villain assault would happen nearby the house. Though there was no property destruction thanks to the heroes' professionalism, and even better, there was no prosecution with a claim of a 'possible' crime he committed recently at the hospital of Musutafu. In the regard that he, Kiritsugu Emiya left no tracks about his deeds in the eyes of the Hero Society, meant that one issue was already taken care off.

However, that didn't meant that the Magus Society would stop searching for him, after all, his magic crest is quite valuable considering that his family researched the flow of time within a boundary field. Luckily most of the magi family would take his status as dead, since he was one of the final adversaries along with Kirei.

The only possible survivor of the Holy Grail War would be the nervous boy called Waver Velvet, after all he had a bigger chance to exit the city before the catastrophe that occurred at the end. Yet, he couldn't disregard that there would be some families that would like a confirmation of his death and most likely the remaining parts of the legacy of the Emiya's thaumartugical discoveries. And sadly there were quite the number of enemies he had amounted.

But nonetheless he was currently safe here in Musutafu, thanks to being one of the cities with several patrolling heroes and they can prove a nuisance enough for rival magi in the sense of trying to kill him.

And yet, he couldn't help himself that his calculating paranoia mindset knew that the heroes would be a heavy nuisance for them, that's true since they can't simply expose the Moonlit World towards the public view….

However things have changed, right now there are a vast number of magi families in despair since the third generation of quirks, which would be around the beginning of the 3rd Holy Grail War.

To explain why, Kiritsugu must recall a lesson that his mentor Natalia taught him when she adopted him.

" _Now kid, do you know how quirks first appeared in our world?" She said as she puffed out a smoke from her cigarette._

" _If I remember correctly they told me that it was with the birth of the Luminescent baby, am I right teach?" His teacher gave him a pleased look, acknowledging his response she continued._

" _That's right, it was such a strange event that happened which caused quite the local stir in China, and it indeed brought quite the curiosity from the Moonlit World seeing this new abnormality but it was left like that, maybe a new type of physical mutation that would be quite similar to seeing an albino animal. Unique but not particularly wreak havocking." When her pupil raised his hand she almost gave him a weird look but restrained herself, after all there was no one else here and there was no need for cordialities._

" _But why is it relevant? Aren't you going to teach me how to fight?" As he said crudely his teacher smacked his head with a piece of paper that was reinforced in her hand, probably a contract._

" _Don't be such an ignorant kid, the first thing you have to learn is how your environment works or else the world may as well triumph over you_ _in the future. Who knows when even the simplest of info can manage to save your ass." The boy accepted the explanation and just patted his own head while the bounty hunter continued. "As I was saying quirks were just seen by the magi community as simple genetic mutations, however several Emitter quirk types started to appear on the world, mainly elemental manipulators in certain ways. Still, they didn't pose a problem until the end of the 2_ _nd_ _Generation of Quirks, that's when the magi families started to panic."_

" _Why is that?" Kiritsugu asked_

" _Firstly, you must consider that there are three main types of Quirks: Emitters, Transformation and Mutants. The last two are rather physical with some Transformation type exceptions however the problem is mainly with the Emitter-types. As may or you may not know the emitter quirk users must activate by some way their ability-factor, kind of similar to how we spell casters activate our magic circuits._

" _But aren't quirks and magic different? After all you said that Quirks manifest more physically than in a magical way."_

" _That's where the stuff becomes quite spicy, at first there seemed no problem since the quirks of the 1_ _st_ _Generation were kind of weak with some few exceptions, however once we arrived to the 2_ _nd_ _Generation by some 'mysterious' way, the elemental thaumaturgy was getting quite mundane, after all you must know that if several magus practice the same type of spell it gets weaker unless you supply more prana on the spell than in the period where only a couple of magus used that spell, meaning that to generate a fireball would require a short aria and a considerable amount of prana instead of no aria and little expenditure of magical energy ."At this Kiritsugu began to piece all the bits and pieces and his eyes were shot wide._

" _You mean that quirks are somehow related to magecraft?!" At this he received another pleased smile._

" _Exactly, and at this period, the magi society entered into a period known as the Thaumaturgy Schism, anonymously the families that strongly depended on their elements entered in a state of a one sided war against the quirked individuals with the permission of the Clock Tower, as long as the families exchanged the formation they may provide about quirks in depth with the exchange of the Clock Tower enforcer services." Before continuing the teacher inhaled a puff of smoke as her student asked something._

" _And I don't think they kidnapped only Emitter-type quirk users, or am I wrong?"_

" _You are right, they didn't kidnapped only the Emitter quirk users but some of the other two categories so they could compare and the results were quite different than they expected. You see, they expected that the Emitter-Quirk users were using unconsciously their magic circuits that would be engraved on their bodies, however after several biopsies and autopsies later it was confirmed that they didn't had any visible magic circuits." At this Kiritsugu was more submerged into the lesson._

" _In all humans there can be from no magic circuits to lots of them depending if your soul was lucky in the beginning. However the quirked individuals seemed to possess none and it was considered madness until Zelretch by curiosity made a couple of the tests to confirm the truth. You could say that their magic circuits were transmuted into a biological aspect known as the quirk factor."_

" _Wait how that makes sense?!" The kid asked bewildered and his teacher raised her arms in a sign telling him that she didn't exactly knew but she did in the general aspect._

" _I don't know the exact details but Zelretch must have used his True Magic to understand better how it worked but for the moment you must be aware that their magic circuits transmuted itself but this doesn't mean that once they die their soul will remain with the quirk, the cycle of reincarnation resets almost everything. However Zelretch explained that whatever the Phenomenon was, it must have changed the way how thaumaturgy would operate with humans from now on. But you must know that now the Emitter quirk users use some kind of biological exchange to use magic, even though, Gaia would see it as a biological function and wouldn't erase forcefully their thaumaturgy as it would perceive it as 'something natural', and that also depends how the quirk operates. Although, you could say that the Emitter quirk factor operates like the Od magical energy that generates inside of our body, most of the quirk factors cannot be supplemented by mana except quite the few exceptions, for example; emitter quirks were they draw energy from their environment."_

" _Then how does the Transformation users activate their quirk?" Kiritsugu asked._

" _You can consider that their quirk factor is more simpler than the Emitter's ones even though you can only compare that their spell is similar to a magus casting reinforcement on themselves with also morphing qualities that depends on their quirk. Do you have another question?_

" _What about the Mutant type?" For a moment Natasha wanted to laugh out loud because she would use the literal description that Zelretch patented the first day he declared how the quirks activation factor worked._

" _Well, I hope you don't become ashamed of this description, but Zelretch said that the most accurate description of how a mutant quirk user would manifest its quirk factor, it would be automatically and normally at birth or at the ages between 6 to 12 years. Still, I will quote his description: 'Imagine that by some bizarre reason your magic circuits want to have sex with your genes and will stay "connected forever", and then the baby which is the mutation will make you experience something similar to prepubescent puberty and the intensity will depend of how powerful your mutation quirk is'."_

"… _.."_

" _Oh! Also, I forgot to mention that the same process happens to emitter and transformation quirks but you can exclude the prepubescent fact for those." She said while still inhaling her cigarette_

 _At this image, Kiritsugu could do nothing but cringe and deny what he had heard._

" _What?! It's a completely supernatural process that no mutant should be ashamed off!"_

" _It didn't seem like you were into making bad punchlines teach, and for the next time, don't skip the important information until the end." The apprentice deadpanned and his teacher gave him another blow in the head._

" _No promises, also, couldn't you see that I was still quoting what Zelretch said that day? Geez, even though I'm not someone related to the Clock Tower I know that the old man was capable to publish that quote on his quirk research books and you can´t blame me that he patented it."_

" _But I don't understand how the Association didn't censored his… particular way of speaking, surely all books must be precise and concise!?"_

" _Oh they tried, even though the descriptions are crude, heed my warning, if you mess with Zelretch's fun you may become the next source of his entertainment, and that's one of the many reasons why even the most respectful and educated magus can´t afford to reprimand him. I mean, there is even a silent alarm that warns everyone the moment he gets bored." That was the nail in the coffin which would scar Kiritsugu for life and was destined to blame Zelretch every time something bizarre happened in his life._

" _Wait I now realize something teach. What about the magi? Why haven't anyone of them developed a quirk?" His teacher gave him a long serious look until she sighed._

" _You should know the answer by know brat, I shall tell you in detail about the conflict between the two worlds, now we need to prepare to hunt this fellow." She said as she showed him the contract which also left in doubt Kiritsugu for quite some time._

'And that question lasted only for three days while we were on the hunt.' He truly was such a naïve boy back then, but it was kind of the truth, quirks were a mystery to the magi community and the modern society only deemed it as a the next step for human evolution which was quite true but it still was strange and spontaneous and like any other normal magi, they would want to investigate and discover how the quirks worked… if only there were more families willing to tolerate the quirked community.

Uh… his thoughts are actually quite fast paced even though there is no need too, since he is at peace with no apparent threat that will burst through the door and put in peril his life and that of his son...

"Dad!" Shirou Emiya shouted once he arrived to the house, finally, it has been a while since he went to the grocery store to buy some goods they may need for nourishment and for the remodeling of the house. But he did not expected that his son would come battered in bruises and small cuts around his arms and head and neither would have expected the following sentences he expressed next.

"I want to become a hero!" At this Kiritsugu was caught off guard, in normal circumstances he would have just smiled and told his son that he would support his dream with total calmness, but seeing his son in this state made him somewhat worried and angry.

"Shirou!? Who did this to you?!" The red haired had an instinct to make a bad lie to his parent, he would have claimed that no one did this to him but that would be denying his current intentions.

"I defended a girl that was being bullied on my way back from the store, but I still brought what you asked of me." He said as he showed he was carrying a couple of bags in each hand carrying food and tools. However his father crossed his arms and gave a disapproving gaze.

"Shirou this is the sixth time this month that you have been involved in fights and come more injured that you should have been, you must already know that I disapprove your defense method where you only receive the beating while not defending yourself."

"But they get tired after a wh—"

"After fifteen minutes or more they stop harassing you Shirou, just look at you, your body will not be able to sustain that kind of damage!" Shirou's expression could only express shame, but what he didn't knew was that Kiritsugu felt a strange proudness towards his son, knowing that he was willing to follow the actual steps of a hero instead of the twisted ideas he had come to grasp on his own journey.

"But I couldn't stand to watch those bullies hurting her just because she looked like a mantis."

"And does that mean that you should do nothing but take her share while also taking yours?"

"NO! It's just that I don't feel hitting them is right, I feel that a hero shouldn't hurt innocent ones." And there it was, another thing that made Kiritsugu sympathize with his son, but he still needed to be educated.

"They were not that kind of innocent, they were harassing the little girl, you could have reported them to a hero."

"There was no one nearby but me and them!"

"Then why didn't you acted like a hero does and scared them off?! Son, even if they aren't exactly villains they committed something bad and a hero would not just stand by and only suffer the burden of the innocent, he would find a way to solve the situation by the means necessary but they must be correct and justified solutions, and I guarantee you that self-defense would have been justified right there." For a moment his son stood in complete silence, contemplating his father's lesson.

"I understand old man. I will not do the same thing as always, however I also wanted to ask you something!" He said with determination.

"And what should that be Shirou?"

"I want to become a hero, but you told me I don't have a quirk, even though there were rumors that I had quick regeneration, and becoming hero as a quirkless child is something really hard and that there are almost no quirkless pro-heroes. But I won't let that stop me, I want to learn!" His father smiled proudly, and so, the former magus killer was willing to teach his son how someone can overcome the odds with critical thinking, cunning proficiency and a lot of tools to be used at your disposal. His title wasn't something to be proud of, but there was a reason the magi society referred to him as the Magus Killer. Ironically his son could inherit the name with a variation, something like the Villain Killer...

Okay no! That was a cliché and anti-hero like. There should be another hero name that must have a better context for his son future feats.

"And I want to learn by learning magecraft!"

…..

'I didn't asked for this.'

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **(Musutafu Forest: Evergreen Forest)**_

Izuku and Bakugou were playing with some kids they knew from their school and a new kid that came to the city very recently, the new kid claimed to be foreigner and was named Bigby, the other kids asked for his surname but Bigby claimed that he didn't cared about that name and wanted his knew friends to simply call him Bigby. Though it was quite hard to pronounce for the kids since they were barely beginning to learn the English language, but they would manage.

The game they were currently playing was that of hide and seek and as courtesy they allowed Bigby to be the seeker first, it was even more interesting considering that Bigby seemed to have a mutant quirk that made him some kind of werewolf, and it meant that the hiders would be dears and its seeker the predator, just like nature demanded.

"Okay now I will give you a handicap! I will give you two minutes to get as far as possibly you can before I start to chase you all." Then he pulled a sock of his feet, the fetid odor was so strong that Izuku almost fainted by it.

"I will use this sock to hinder my nose super tracking abilities so I won't be able to tell were you are at all times." As the little werewolf said he tied his sock around his nose.

"B-b-but is it really that safe to go as far as we can? M-m-maybe we can get lost, o-or a wild animal can attack us!"

"Come on Izuku you need to man up or you won't be able to be as cool as All Might!" Bakugou said with confidence.

"So we just need to get as far away from you as possible… okay sounds fun to me!" Kaito, one of school partners exclaimed

"Yeah I want to see how far I can get! Maybe you won't be able to track my smell!" Ryu, Kaito's frend joined him in as he jumped in excitement.

"I don't know guys, maybe Midoriya is right, our mother's told us we must not go far away from the city." Yumiko, the only girl of the group was preoccupied as well.

"Shut up, you can't have fun if you are a goodie two shoes, it will be fun!" Bigby said, Yumiko was contemplating the situation seeing that after a few hours the sun would began to set, however she didn't wanted them to pick on her later.

"Okay, but we must stop before the sun goes down." At this everyone nodded.

"Okay dudes, on the count of three I want everyone of you running like villains being chased by heroes in~~~~… three!"

"Oh come on that´s not fair!" The blonde kid said in rage while his instincts made him begin his race, there were some seconds of confusion before everyone except Izuku started to run as fast as they could.

"W-w-w-what going on?!" The shy boy mind was still hesitating to where to go.

"Five~, six~, seven~,eight~, nine~." Running low on time Izuku did the first he could think of.

"K-k-Kacchan, wait for me!"

"Stupid Deku! Don't give away my position!"

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **(2 Hours Later)**

There was nothing but silence in the forest, the leaves where rustling and the river flowed quietly while the sky started to demonstrate its most beautiful colors, if at all, this could be described as the scene of true and pure paradise. But today they were the hunting grounds of the predator and its preys.

Bakugou Katsuki, even though he was slightly annoyed he told Midoriya that he could be his partner in crime if he stayed as quiet as a fish, Deku complied and did nothing but follow his hyperactive friend around the woods, of course making least ruckus they could make while moving, after all, Bigby would find them in no time due to his amazing quirk.

"Man, being a werewolf must be very cool I can imagine how the bad guys would fear him as he shwed his bad side, but still remaining cool to the public!" Kacchan said as low as he could while showing his excitement, the hero-admirer had stars on his face while nodding his head aggressively showing his support towards his friend's claim.

"And when I get my quirk! I will become the number one! Am I right Deku!?"

"Of course you will be the coolest one out there Kacchan!" While saying it, Izuku voice pitch could be considered quite audible for some meters.

"What the frick Deku!" He said while trying to contain his annoyance, but without realizing he made the same sound pitch that the green haired expressed a moment ago.

"M-maybe he didn't heard us?" He didn't knew he was wrong with his assumption, after all they didn't had in their ever present life a constant supernatural hearing.

 ***Rustle Rustle***

But that range that could only be heard by meters, the mutant boy could hear the sound by miles and miles away!

"Shoot shoot! We must run!" Katsuki screamed as he sprinted first without a second thought, leaving Izuku behind him.

"W-wait me Kacchan!"

"Nuh-Huh! Every man on his own now!" Izuku was almost going to complain but then the rustling was getting closer and closer.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" The shy boy ran as fast as he could, even if he didn't had a speed quirk, he felt like had it in the moment, he ran around trees leaving bizarre patterns that would be hard to follow and still threw a scared tantrum while he was being preyed upon. He ran to the lake again and tried to reach the beginning place of the game, if he could reach the tree where the kid was counting then he was safe and he would be one of the winners. But only if he was lucky enough.

"Roar!" The werewolf shouted with a fake animal pitch. Izuku felt his life leaving his body as he put all the strength he could muster at the moment and try to sprint for his dearest life. For a moment Izuku was enjoying himself having a good time with his friends, and he appreciated them more since they wouldn't remark that he didn't had a quirk, most of them aside from Kacchan and him have already manifested their quirks. Which meant that there was some escape of the people that criticized him the most since he didn't had the guts to face his abusers unlike Bakugou, that was one of the reasons Izuku admired his hyperactive friend.

But then…

" **You better run or you will be my next meal!"** Now the shy boy bloods went cold… he knew that the voice belongs to Bigby but it expulsed the aura of a true predator that only wanted to tear his throat apart and feed on his body, and that almost made him wet his pants.

The boy could only run to the safe point and try to win, even though his instincts told him that somehow being there wouldn't be enough to make him forget about that guttural, savage and chaotic voice. And yet also there was another anomaly that he didn't understand but there were small traces of strange black fog on the corners of his eyes, as if they were trying to cover his vision in ink. They seemed to be advancing in a quite rapid pace but somehow they couldn't cover them entirely, somehow there was resistance towards the black miasma.

He couldn't understand why that was happening, and even with the adrenaline pumping its maximum efficiency to overrun his chaser. There was a constant reminder, an instinct.

' **Liveliverunrunrunliveliverunfasterfasterfasterlivelive'.** It recited his survival, and even if Bigby seemed like a good guy, Izuku now felt fear.

After agonizing minutes felt like hours, Izuku came back to the safe point of the game where there were the players that must have been caught much before Kacchan and him ruined their cover.

But he was so close, he could feel the rough texture of the marked tree, he could win! He was going to survi….!

"LOOOOK OUT!" A familiar voice exasperated, but it was far too late as both individuals came crashing to each other.

"NOOOOO!" Both of them shouted, and while their predator was getting nearby, Bakugou raised himself up again and somehow instinctively he put his hand on his back similar to a Naruto run.

 ***Boom,boom,boom***

Short and weak bursts of explosions gave him the momentum he needed to reach victory!

"Yes, yes! I won, I wooo—Bluargh!" And he crashed his face against the tree…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter could be even heard miles away, after all, the laugh of children brought life and joy to whoever heard it. Bigby was facing the floor kneeled in the ground with an apparent smirk on his face, without everyone noticing he left a big dirt trail behind of him.

"Geez Baka-chan! You couldn't have done something more stupid than that, I must tell everyone tomorrow about what happened today!" Bigby exclaimed without taking in consideration about what had just happened, only Izuku and Bakugou displayed pure awe while the rest were still stuck with their own amusement.

"K-K-Kacchan! Y-you did it, d-didn't you!?" Both of them were looking the same thing. How the blonde child was igniting small explosions from the palm of his hands, they were mostly fire crackers, and at last, the other kids grew curious about the small explosions they were hearing and finally realized.

"Katsuki are you serious, your quirk appeared just now?! I call that cheating!" Ryu pointed his finger accusingly to the explosion boy.

"Shut up! It was fair and square, I just had some good luck." He said proudly.

"Wow dude, congratulations, I clearly didn't expected that twist!" Kaito patted the boy on the shoulder which the proud kid accepted.

"O-o-one day! I will get an awesome quirk just like yours K-Kacchan!" As much as Izuku wanted too, he couldn't declare a rivalry, he was a bit too shy and now felt that his friend was leagues far above him.

"Oh come on, shut it everyone, you know that Baka-chan made the most stupidest thing right now with that tree, I mean. was he trying to kiss it?!" The werewolf said mockingly and while Ryu laughed sheepishly, the others made a nervous laugh except for Kacchan. In fact he grew quite angry.

"What the hell did you said?" He said in a low tone of voice while approaching the mutant with an intimidating pace.

"What? I just said the truth, after all, you are in love with the trees aren't you? You just went running to your girlfriend tree number 1, and I forgot to mention that Izuku almost peed on his pants while running!"

"H-HOW D-DID YOU K-KNOW?!" Even if it was something quite rude, everyone tried to hide their amusement.

"So that kills two birds with one stone so tell me everyone! I am right lads or am I right lads?!" He directed his question to Ryu who was supporting him earlier but now he backed off. There was an awkward silence for a moment, it lasted until Bigby rambled out of nowhere

"I am very **t** hirsty, chasing for each of you wasn't an easy task." He said with an uncomfortable grunt while he touched his throat and whiffed desperately.

"I have my bottle of water here so I…" Ryu tried to give some of his but the werewolf slapped it furiously. "Hey!"

"Don't give me that transparent **shitty** liquid that only leaves me drier." Bigby snarled

"Uuuuuh, how does that make any sense?" And yet his words were ignored as Bigby still rambled.

"I need something more substantial, something more **refr** eshi **ng** … I need something… ah I remember! Something red!"

"Red? Like Kool Aid?" Katsuki questioned with a weird look directed towards his partner.

" **W** ha **t** is **Kool** Aid?"

"Really dude? You don't really know that juice?! It's pretty good, you are lucky I have a pouch, but before I give it to you, apologize to me." He said while retrieving his juice from a lunchbox.

With quick reflexes Bigby stole the pouch without Bakugou realizing the fact, then he raised his hand and squished the juice pack until it exploded filling his face with juice while trying to take in mouthfuls of juice.

"It's tasty… but not that ta **st** y like the **red** I am used to… this isn't **fresh**!"

"In first place, you freaking cheater! In second place, the lunchbox is filled with some ice, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Bakugou was starting to get more pissed.

"The **S** u **N** is too **h** ot today, I just want some ref **re** shing red and to rest in a **shade**." Izuku flinched as he realized, THAT was the dreaded voice. The savage voice returned, it sounded like a dry gagging voice inside a cavernous structure, his partners only grew discomforted unlike him.

"Dude, the sun isn't even directly hitting us now and you are complaining because of a little hit? Where is your cool?"

"I am better than you **BakA** -chan, you are just an idiot that kissed a tree, go back and smooch it, **juSt** , go **bAck** with your **sOulmAte**." More fury was beginning to build inside the explosive boy, especially with that reckless voice that the arrogant piece of… freak was trying to emulate.

"Bigby why are you being so rude right now, you weren't like this a while ago…" Kaito expressed his opinion, but Bigby ignored it.

" **YO** u kn **Ow** EVEry **One**?!, I **th** iNk I **aM** riGht l **A** ds, you wouldn't s **Ee** such a desperate attempt to pursue l **oV** e, you know I think I remem **be** r a fri **en** d o **f** **min** e with a NATure tyPe quirk tH **a** t would have **maybe** **H** a **VE** given you **A** cha **nce** to be loved… what was **iTs name? ….aSHe? EInSJdas?** " The kids felt their spines cold not only because the voice now started to sound so… distorted, whenever Bigby tried to mention the name it exuded a primal static that seemed to block the kids senses, none of them were aware of it, but assumed that maybe it was their imagination and discarded it off, and yet, Izuku fear grew more…. It wasn't an illusion, even if he wanted to believe it. "What are you even trying to say? And quit talking like an animal, its freaking annoying!"

" **You a** R **e tH** e infurating one! Y **OuR** lA **Ck** oF gRaY **MaTtER** Is **MolEs** TinG **mY** Frea **Ki** NG **b** Rain ce **LL** s, **yO** u c **A** n'T e **Ven** **ComPreHend** ThE n **A** me **O** f y **Ou** r l **OVE.** **GrRGH IT'S** Too **Ho** T AND I aM d **R** Y. **I NeED rED**!" The maniac thrashed the soil in anger almost hitting Kaito

"Hey hey! Calm down Bigby, this is too far gone! What are you even crying about? Nothing is making sense!" Kaito almost screamed in anger.

"OF C **ourSE** YoU w **Ou** lDn'T, y **O** u aRE jUsT **PiP** sQu **EAK** S A **f** Te **r aLl**! **A** Ll **oF yOuR bRaInS aRe PlaNt deaD!"** The last remark had a twisted voice, similar to that of sharpened knives clashing with each other, with the deepness of a profound cave, to every child their foots could only stay put as the voice intimidated them and filled them with dread.

But to Katsuki Bakugou it brought no fear, for him, the world angry was so underrated right now. He was furious that not only this person insulted his own acquaintance, but also because it insulted him and his mother.

It pissed him so much…

"Hey so you said you wanted to play with us for some while today right? Well I wish to be your playmate, we will do something fun called wrestling, and you know what? I feel like I want to wrestle!" It was at this moment that everyone knew, that Bigby fucked up.

"Look at him slithering!" The enraged bomb ran quickly towards his opponent, and then Ryu and Kaito followed.

"WATCH OUT, WATCH OUT!" They screamed and before Bigby had a moment to react; Bakugou jumped and grabbed the werewolf, which pulled him to the ground as the exploding wrestler let gravity do the rest of the work.

"RKO!"

And then the bully received the biggest pain that no child would ever forget, the humiliation was too powerful.

" **AaAAaIgh**!" He said as he rubbed his face in pain, the rest of the children aside from Izuku screamed in hype as they had witnessed a replicated pro-wrestling moment at real time.

"Take that doggie!" Bakugou screamed as he posed asking for more appraisal raising both of his arms.

" **You imbecile!"** The bully growled with the same voice but this time it seemed to bring no fear but mockery. **"yOu ARe sO iDiOTic, jUsT yOu wAIt, I wILl oBlIteRatE yoU jUsT LiKe I wIll DiD tO sHe"** And then the beast disappeared through the wildlife so quickly nobody could react towards his response, and yet there were still good vibes about the spectators thanks to the performance.

"Ah that was good now us the gentlemen and the single lady can return home after that incredible match between Explosion Boy and Hairy McBaby!" Ryu said as he imitated the motion of holding a microphone.

"I just hope he isn't that hurt" The hero admirer said with concern.

"Come on Midoriya, that dude deserved it after all, even Yumiko would agree with the way Kacchan dealt with the situation."

"Speaking of which… Where is Yumiko?" The blonde haired one asked while looking for the only girl of the group.

"Agh come on! And she was the one that said that we should have finished the game early, come everyone we must search her."

"C-couldn't we go back to our moms first? I-it's already getting pretty dark."

"If we did they would punish us because we lost her for a month, I am not dealing with that!" Ryu concluded and everyone aside from Izuku agreed.

"Yeah we will find her in the blink of an eye you'll see!" In defeat, Deku nodded.

And yet, his instinct told him not to go, to leave them to their fate, as he somehow understood that venturing in the forest would bring nothing but pain, he could have stayed put and go back to his mother's embrace, to report his friends attempts and the disappearance of Yumiko. Still, he wanted to take steps further into his heroic practice, he couldn't just say no and run from this situation, if he did he wouldn't feel that he deserved to be a hero.

"Hey Deku, are you coming or not?!" Kaito said as he tailed his other two friends into the forest.

"Ah! I-I-I-"

"Come on Deku, we can't go back without Yumiko, our moms would kill us if everyone but her were present! If you go back you may as well rat us." Blackmail, a classic strategic since childhood.

"N-no! I wouldn't rat all of y-y-you! I'm coming!"

"The last of us is a rotten villain!"

Izuku still doubted it was a good idea, but he didn't wanted to be guilty about everyone being punished because it was his fault, he could only comply with the peer pressure of his play mates.

However, he couldn't ignore the fact of returning to that hunting field where he was the prey, and even less considering the fact how Bigby transformed… no one could see it but him.

He could only see how a black fog was being expelled from his body expulsing an intent stronger than he could only consider it as if someone wanted to bully him, but to cause much bigger harm, one that couldn't be repaired in any way. No one noticed how his skin was being pealed apart like a shedding snake, it only leaved rotten gashes on the werewolf and no one seemed to notice it.

'Why?...Why no one can see it?' Izuku's young mind asked itself again and again as he couldn't comprehend it. He was a quirk enthusiast, and yet he couldn't explain what he was seeing. He could only comprehend it by instinct, and only himself. When he tried to explain it to his mother and doctor, they only said that he was really perceptive but there wasn't any solid proof of any change on Izuku. His 'ability' at best could only be described as a sixth sense, but it wasn't so supernatural to be categorized like a quirk.

And yet, the sixth sense felt like something more substantial to his vision, something that enhanced it, something that made him see the 'aura's' of people…

Without noticing they ventured deep in the forest, where there was nothing but darkness.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Ouch!" Kaito said as he tripped over a branch. Izuku stopped running and got closer to the 'aura' of his friend.

"H-Hey are you okay!?" Izuku offered a hand blindly in the dark.

"It's nothing, just a scratch, but man where did the both of them go? They just left us too far behind. Now I am fearing that we must not only search for Yumiko but also for those idiots."

"D-don't be to h-hard on t-them, w-we are j-ust worried about her you know."

"Yeah I know, but they shouldn't just be like an oxen chasing a red cape, thanks to that we are far away from each other and it makes me angry that they do it each single time."

"W-well Ryu and Kacchan are just like that, they can get a bit too excited." Izuku sheepishly laughed at his comment while Kaito just sighed.

They walked just a little bit more into the forest without any sense of direction thanks to the black pitch darkness, not even the moon had risen enough to barely illuminate the environment

"Come on! It's too dark in here and I don't have a flashlight." Izuku's playmate was getting desperate."

"C-can't you use your quirk?"

"I can't! If I use Bengala I might as well alarm our mothers and get us grounded!" The hero aspirant was starting to share the sentiment as he could contemplate the aura of his partner moving erratically.

"Hey Izuku couldn't you use your magical sixth sense? I am sure that it could help us here."

"W-what!? B-but y-you told me that y-you didn't believe me!"

"And I still don't believe it but I might as well trust you now, I am out of options Deku."

"O-o-okay then!" Izuku contemplated the floor and searched for any particular sign for Yumiko's aura, her color's was blue so it would be easier to identify it from any of his friends, as Kaito possessed brown, Kacchan orange, and Ryu white.

After some minutes of investigating the floor he could see faint blue stains in the floor. Izuku knew these were from his friend but something told him that something was quite different, he could see the color, but there was a strange crack pattern in it.

"Follow me Kaito, I think I got her track." His friend didn't said anything and just complied as he was too tired to do anything. It didn't last long before they-

"H-hey K-kaito! I think w-we found where s….he is…" Izuku stopped.

There was a figure in the distance, even though there was such blinding darkness, one could see movement of their found companion. Izuku's friend sprinted towards her,

"W-wait Kaito!"

"Where the hell were you Yumiko you know we were so worried about you! What the hell were you even thinking?!"

As he approached her there was nothing but an awkward and tense silence.

"You know that you were the one that proposed to end the game early, are you becoming rebellious Yumiko?" He said teasingly.

And there was still silence.

"Hey come on don't make me seem like I am crazy. Maybe you just need a hug, those always made you smile."

" **Uaargh.** "

"See that I am right?! Come on Yumiko and let me give you a big one!" At the moment he hugged her, a sickening crack was heard.

Izuku's eyes widened as his instinct finally understood the cracked pattern of the girl, the auras he could see reflected what the person was feeling at the moment or at what state they were. When someone was preoccupied their aura's moved erratically, when they were in joy the auras hummed happily, if the person was sick the aura dimmed.

However those blue cracked stains in the floor were a complete mystery, it was the first time he saw aura stains in the floor. He assumed it was pretty normal in particular.

But… his perception changed when he stepped on it… it felt wet and expulsed a strange odor.

And now there was more clarity, the moon rose enough and illuminated the forest with its silver light.

What Izuku saw… was unbearable, horrible and cruel, he saw the destruction of his innocence.

The body skin color was pale with crimson, its twisted decoration was the black blood being expulsed from its body, and one of its arms was barely connected from a flesh tissue that remained resistant for its extension to fall out, there was a hole on the place where the stomach is normally located, innards where exposed in the moonlight and were caressed by the sick breeze of air with a putrid smell, so pungent that no one can tolerate inhaling it the first time, and finally, the eyes reflected the red of hell, devoid of life.

"Hey, you smell bad… did you hid on thrash or something?" Kaito innocently said.

Izuku was too paralyzed with fear, he wanted to do something but his mind was still trying to process what his eyes were seeing.

There was no more cracked blue, but black miasma, the same as Bigby possessed… and this thing wasn't Yumiko anymore.

" **Uurgh."**

And thus, this was the night were everything began, as other abominations emerged in response of the living beings that creeped on the territory of their master. The intruders will serve as food for their master, their bodies contained the red their master needed, and the undead will accomplish their task.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

As Fate dictated tonight; there were four victims.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **A/N**

 **I wouldn't say this is my best chapter, but it's an improvement considering how I wrote four years ago. Also sorry for this long wait, I needed to survive my projects and exams, thank you for your patience.**

 **Also my spidey sense tingles with danger, because if my guess is not wrong people will ask these two questions:**

 **How can Izuku see auras if that is a non-existent concept of the Nasuverse?**

 **What are the origins of Bigby?**

 **And so I will give you the answer of the first one, the second I'll leave it to you as a wild guess and whoever paid attention to some of the keywords may at least have a sense of what Bigby is/could be/was/will be. Yes I'm being vague so you'll have it more difficult, muahahahaha! (PD: Whoever guesses it deserves cookies.)**

 **So about Izuku seeing auras, well, to whoever had paid attention to the lore of the Nasuverse, there is a particular set of eyes that only those people that are fated for something can inherit them. It's not an invention of mine, if you research well then you know what Izuku's possess, there will be other surprises for Izuku's magical prowess so stay tuned.**

 **Also I may guess that some of you will still be anxious about more context about the relationship of the magi families with the Hero Society. I explained the general idea of how their relationship is. And some of you may be confused about how the quirks are related with magic since maybe the explanation would be confusing or vague for you so here is the summary: Thanks to the Phenomenon, on the most part of the human population, magic circuits were transmuted to the biological function known as the Quirk factor which is responsible for the supernatural powers in the Hero Society. The reason of this is yet unknown.**

 **And yes, magic circuits are pseudo-physical parts of the human body and soul, however by transmuted I mean that magic circuits became integrated more with the human body as a biological function. As you may know, almost every superpower in My Hero Academia is in fact an extra biological function. In this story the magic circuits transmutation is defined as a mutation with the DNA by linking themselves directly with the genes and does not work as pseudo-neurons that functions as magic-unit storages capable of replicating miracles that Gaia destroys because they are unnatural. In fact, Gaia will perceive the use of quirks as a natural function of humans and will not erase the miracle because it has become an integral part of the human body and it is natural. (PD: There is another factor that determines the type of quirk and type of power the individual may develop and I may explain that between the 3** **rd** **and 4** **th** **chapter)**

 **And you may ask: Phoenix! What about the 10% of the Quirkless population?! Mostly those are consisted of the magi population and people that even if they are civilians they have the capacity to learn thaumaturgy. Also, the reason why magi families and the rest of the population are unaffected will be explained in detail later. However I can tell you that the families that had a long history will be 100% magi, and the rest have a certain percentage chance to develop either a quirk or have the possibility of becoming a magus. To go into more detail will be practically spoiling the story.**

 **Thank you for your time reading this story of mine, PM me for any doubts or suggestions.**

 **(PD: Kaito's quirk is to generate a fireball that functions like a *flare*, from there comes the term Bengala)**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
